


Tangled Love

by blackrose_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: samhain_smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Matchmaking, Mild Kink, top!Neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wild Venomous Tentaclua and plotting friends lead to an All Hallow's Eve that Neville and Draco will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> Beta: milady_dragon  
> Written for the samhain_smut on LJ

Draco Malfoy glared at the current bane of his existence. "I never thought anything could be more a bigger pain in my arse than Harry Potter but you are proving me wrong," Draco growled out through clenched teeth.

 

"Wow, I know that look and for once it's not directed at me." Harry's teasing voice came from behind Draco and the blond fought and lost the urge not to turn and glare at his rival.

 

Looking past Harry to his best friend Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise as he demanded, "Really, out of everyone in the whole Wizarding world and Muggle world you had to fall in love with Potter?"

 

A smirk graced Blaise's face. "Well besides being a wildcat in the sack, gorgeous, and the man I love, the sheer fact that his mere presence can drive you insane is just a bonus," Blaise happily informed Draco.

 

The scowl on Draco's face only grew dark as he shot glares at his best friend and ex-enemy.

 

Used to Draco's glared and attitude Harry just smiled at his former rival and somewhat friend. "So what has taken my place as the bane of your existence?" Harry cheerful asked.

 

"That!" Draco hissed out as he pointed towards his Venomous Tentacula that was acting up. "I'm hosting a party tonight and I can't have this blasted thing attacking my guests!" Draco growled.

 

A thoughtful look appeared in Harry's eyes. "What about Neville?" he asked suddenly.

 

Draco's head whipped around to Harry. "What about Longbottom?" He hoped neither of them noticed the tiny squeak in his voice. It was his one well-kept secret that he had a slight crush on Neville and the man became the object of his desires and dreams.

 

Harry fought the urge to smile. He had caught the tiny hitch in Draco's voice. 'Huh it would seem that Neville's crush isn't one-sided.' Harry was happy for his friend, even though he couldn't see what Neville saw in Draco. But if Draco could make Neville happy then who was he to stand in their way? "Neville is the Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. If anyone could be able to calm your Venomous Tentacula down it would be him."

 

"We all have firsthand knowledge of just how skilled Neville is," Blaise spoke up, reminding everyone of the Battle of Hogwarts where he and his grandmother used the plants against the Death Eaters.

 

Crossing his arms over his chest Draco scowled at the two men. "I'm only agreeing to this because All Hallow's Eve is not complete without the annual Malfoy party," he snottily informed them.

 

Blaise and Harry exchanged a knowing smirk as Blaise drawled out, "Of course that's your only reason."

 

Draco's eyes narrowed, the knowing looks not escaping his notice. 'They're up to something but what it is I have no idea. But I will find out.' Draco vowed silently. "Potter, get in contact with Longbottom. The faster this blasted thing is under control, the faster I can get back to my party," Draco ordered as he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

 

"Phase One complete," Harry whispered to Blaise and with a wink he went to collect Neville.

 

*****

"You want me to do what?" Neville wasn't sure if he was actually hearing what Harry had just said.

 

Harry grinned in the floo, "I said Draco needs you to come over and help get his Venomous Tentacula under control before his party tonight," Harry repeated.

 

Neville felt his cheeks heat up at the mention of his not-so secret crush. 'Thank goodness only Harry, Luna and Hermione have figured out that I have feelings for Draco.' Neville fought the urge to blanch at the idea of how the others would react to his crush on Draco. 'I'm suddenly very happy that Ron has no clue about who my affections lie with.' 

 

The faint blush on Neville's cheeks did not go unnoticed by Harry whose green eyes sparkled like emeralds. "Come on Neville, no one has a way with plants the way you do and I'm sure that Draco would be very grateful for your help."

 

"I don't think I like you dating Blaise any more, it's making you far too cheeky," Neville mumbled under his breath. 

 

Harry just laughed; he knew his friend didn't mean that. After he and Blaise made their relationship public Neville was one of their first supporters. "Come on Neville, you would be really helping out a mate in a bind. I'm also pretty sure that Draco would be very grateful for your help and I'm sure he would be willing to reward you."

 

Neville knew his face was bright red, he knew just what Harry was hinting at and his suddenly overactive mind began painting pictures of just what kind of reward he wouldn't mind getting from Draco. "All right I'll help just stop with the puppy-dog eyes." Neville knew he couldn't not help someone in need.

 

Harry beamed at Neville. "Great, I'll inform Draco of your arrival. See you soon. Oh, and Neville make sure you make Draco beg for it," Harry added with a cheery grin.

 

Bright red, Neville couldn't help but shake his head as he wondered, 'What have I just agreed to?'

 

*****

 

Upon learning that Neville was willing to come over and deal with his pain in the arse, Draco politely ordered Harry and Blaise to get the hell out of his home, basically meaning he kicked them the hell out.

 

It wasn't until he was in the middle of checking his appearance in the mirror did Draco finally realise how he was acting. "Why am I getting so worked up for? It's just Longbottom after all?" Draco shook his head in utter disgust with himself. 'I'm bloody Draco Malfoy I could have anyone I want and I'm nervous over Neville Longbottom of all people. What is wrong with me?'

 

Oh, he knew what it was all right. During the seventh year there had been no denying that Neville turned into a dominant alpha one who could stand up to Death Eaters and Lord Voldermort himself. Draco shivered as he remembered how strong and forceful Neville had been and most of his nights had been filled with dreams of Neville dominating him in bed.

 

Lucius Malfoy would have a stroke if he knew his son was more than willing to be a bottom instead of the alpha in the bedroom. Draco couldn't help but let a smirk cross his face as pictured the look of horror that would no doubt grace his father's face if he ever learned the truth about his precious son.

 

*****

Taking a deep breath Neville steeled his nerves as he stared at the imposing Malfoy Manner. 'I can do this! I faced down Voldermort himself, I can face Draco Malfoy,' Neville repeated over and over in his mind trying to summon up the courage he had found in his seventh year at Hogwarts.

 

Squaring his shoulders and holding his head high Neville reached out and rang the doorbell. He was no longer the nervous and frightened young first year who’d let others walk all over him; no, Neville Longbottom was a seasoned warrior and now a professor at Hogwarts. ‘I can handle seeing Draco Malfoy for a short amount of time, and then I will head back to Hogwarts and never have to cross paths with Draco again,’ Neville firmly told himself sternly that was until the door opened.

 

*****

Draco straightened his jumper for what felt like that hundredth time as he waited for the doorbell to ring signalling Neville’s arrival. ‘I know those pesky House Elves are going to be gossiping about the great Draco Malfoy answering his own door.’ Draco knew he hadn’t convinced any of his elves when he said the only reason he was willing to answer the door was he wanted them to finishing making sure everything was ready for his party.

 

‘I’m Draco Malfoy; I don’t care what my house elves think! And despite what Potter and Blaise may think I am not interested in Neville Longbottom!’ Draco told himself firmly, even if he wasn’t able to silence the little voice in the back of his head that called him a liar.

 

The doorbell ringing pulled him from his thoughts and quickly he steeled himself into his Prince of Slytherin self. ‘All he’s here for is to calm that blasted plant down and then Longbottom will be out of my life once again,’ he firmly told himself as he opened the doors only to nearly swallow his tongue as he came face-to-face with Neville.

 

'Oh my Merlin, when the hell did Longbottom get so damn hot?' Draco found his memories of Neville did not do him justice and he fought the urge to lick his lips and submit to the alpha vibe Neville was giving off.

 

With more confidence then he truly felt Neville looked Draco in the eyes. "I hear you are having problems with your Venomous Tentaclua." He raised an eyebrow as he stared at Draco.

 

Draco nodded. "Yes, Potter reminded me of your experience handling them during the final battle. I need it calm and behaving before the annual Malfoy Halloween Party."

 

"It shouldn't take me long to get it calm. I take it's in your greenhouse?" Neville asked.

 

Draco nodded curtly. "Follow me." He turned on his heel and stalked away.

 

Neville couldn't help but smile as Draco's exited. 'It's nice to see something's never change.' Neville thought a little fondly. He couldn't see Draco without his typical arrogance. 'I wonder if he's that arrogant in the bedroom.' The moment that thought crossed Neville's mind he fought back a groan. He should have known that the moment he laid eyes on Draco his hopeless crush would return back in full force. 'Just do the job and get out of here.'

 

Hyper-aware of Neville's presence Draco fought the urge to shiver as he noticed the brief flash of hunger in Neville's eyes and he licked his suddenly dry lips. 'Keep it together Malfoy.' He managed to not give into his lust he had had for Neville since the sixth year. He could handle this; he was a Malfoy after all.

 

Both men let out a sigh of relief when the greenhouse came into view. Neville turned to face Draco. "You stay out here while I go and deal with your Venomous Tentaclua. I don't want you to end up its victim."

 

'He's worried about me.' Draco's heart did a strange little jig as he realised Neville was worried about his safety. Only his mother ever had and Draco couldn't help but feel a little warm as he nodded his agreement to Neville. 'If he gets that blasted plant under control maybe... just maybe I should reward him,' Draco thought with a smirk as he watched Neville enter the greenhouse.

 

*****  
Finally after what seemed like hours to Draco the door to his greenhouse opened and Draco couldn't help but noticed how deliciously rumpled Neville looked. 'I should have been the one to make him look like that!' Jealousy, lust and possession all surged throughout Draco's body. 'Bloody hell! I'm jealous of a stupid plant! It's time I stop fooling around and claim what is mine!'

 

"There. you should have no more problems. Just remember the spell Diffindo if it begins to act up again," Neville informed Draco as he came to stop in front of him. "Draco, are you okay?" Neville asked as he saw the mixture of lust and jealousy shining brightly in Draco's eyes.

 

Draco shifted forward until his body brushed against Neville's. "How can I ever thank you for all your help?" Draco's voice dropped to a low husky growl with seduction oozing off his every word.

 

Neville's mind shut down for a brief moment as he processed the fact that his dream guy was actually hitting on him and he could feel Draco's growing hardness against his thigh. 'This may end up being a onetime thing but damn it at least I would have the memories to keep me warm at nights.' That decided, Neville grinned wickedly at Draco as he reached out and palmed Draco's growing erection. "I think we can work something out. Where's your bedroom?" Neville purred.

 

Draco had to take several breaths in order to regain control of his body. One touch from Neville and all he wanted to do was sink onto his knees and pleasure him. But at the same time Draco couldn't get rid of the image of Neville and him in his bed. "Come on!" Growling, Draco snagged Neville's hand and practically dragged the other man back into his house and up to his room.

 

Silently Neville let Draco have the lead but the moment Draco closed the door to his bedroom and placed a silence spell on the room, well that was when Neville retook charge. Draco moaned as he found himself pinned against the door, Neville's hot mouth devouring his own in a kiss full of need and want. Of course Draco gave back as good as he got.

 

The two men continued to devour and learn every inch of each other's mouths until the need for air forced them apart. Neville uttered a quick spell under his breath and Draco shivered as the clothes that kept them from being skin-on-skin faded from their bodies. "On the bed, now!" Neville growled as he pulled Draco along with him.

 

'Yes, I want him to dominant me.' Draco felt hope that all his fantasies where about to come true.

 

With hungry eyes Neville watched as Draco stretched out before him on the bed, Neville drank in the sight of Draco's bare body on display for him. "Mine!" Neville growled, just a little bit feral.

 

A growl that went straight to Draco's cock, "Yes, yours!" Not since he watched Neville stand up to Voldermort himself had Draco been so turned on and as he shifted a tiny whimper escaped his mouth.

 

As he was about to join Draco on the bed a green scarf caught Neville's eyes and a wicked gleam entered them as he snagged it and was pleased as he ran his fingers over the material to find that it was silk. Draco watched with confusion and growing hunger as Neville climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips. "To make sure you don't try and touch what's mine," Neville explained as he used the scarf to tie Draco's hands to the headboard.

 

Draco could only nod, completely turned on by Neville's forceful side and whimpered slightly as Neville's lips once again covered his own. As Neville skillfully made love to Draco's mouth his hands were busy exploring the bare flesh laid out before him.

 

Eventually Neville broke the kiss and began to worship Draco's neck. The strong need to mark and claim Draco as his own was all he could think of, while his fingers played and teased Draco's hardening nipples. With his hands bound all Draco could do was moan and arch his back bringing himself closer to Neville's tortuous touches.

 

"Tell me what you want," Neville ordered as he continued his journey down Draco's body. He was pleased with the loud moan that filled the air as he swiped his tongue over one of Draco's nipples and then gave the other one the same treatment.

 

"I want you in me! I want to feel your fingers stretching me and then I want you to fuck me! Claim me as yours!" Draco needed to feel Neville in him, claiming and branding Draco his forever.

 

A deep and dark growl rumbled from deep within Neville's chest as he slid the rest of the way down the blonds' body to rest his mouth at Draco's impressive cock. "So be it," before whispering a spell to lube up his fingers and swallowing Draco whole as he slid a finger into Draco's tight opening.

 

A loud moan tore itself from Draco's lips as he felt the combined pleasure of Neville's mouth and finger in and on him. "Oh Merlin!"

 

Neville was in heaven as he finally got a taste of Draco and it was everything he ever dreamed it would be. Running his teeth along Draco's length he took the chance of adding another finger and with luck he brushed his fingers over Draco's prostate and was rewarded with another loud moan and a buck of Draco's hips. 'As nice as this is I want to be in him.' With that thought Neville released Draco's length with a pop.

 

A low keening whine escaped Draco's kiss swollen lips. He couldn't understand why Neville had stopped.

 

Slipping a third finger into Draco, Neville slid up Draco's body and pressed a tender kiss on Draco's lips. "I want to be in you when I make you come for the very first time," Neville explained.

 

Draco groaned, loving the sound of that. "Please hurry!" He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

 

"Just a little longer. I don't want to hurt you," Neville explained as he continued to work his three fingers in and out of Draco's heat.

 

Draco meet Neville's gaze his eyes darken with lust. "I'm ready, fuck me!" he growled.

 

Not sure he could hold back any longer Neville removed his fingers from Draco and, uttering the same spell he lubed up his own length, with one hand on Draco's hip and the other on his length he guided himself into Draco's warmth.

 

Both men moaned at the feeling of being complete. Slowly Neville began to thrust in and out of Draco, setting a steady pace, a pace that was too slow for Draco.

 

Draco bucked his hips. "Please Neville, fuck me. Make me yours!" Draco begged.

 

Digging his fingers into Draco's hips Neville began to pound in and out of Draco's tight heat. Finding an angle that helped him to hit Draco's prostate again and again.

 

For several moments there were no sounds but the sound of flesh on flesh and soft moans filling the room. Wanting to see Draco come undone Neville wrapped a hand around Draco's leaking cock. "Come for me. Let everyone know who you belong to!" Neville growled bending down to claim Draco's mouth in a purely possessive kiss.

 

After years of dreaming about this very moment it didn't take long for Draco to do as Neville wanted. With a gutted cry that was swallowed by Neville's mouth Draco came long and hard coating both their bellies with his cum.

 

Breaking the kiss Neville drank in the sight of Draco's blissful face and a few more thrusts of his own had him coming with a shout of, "Mine!' branding Draco as his forever.

 

Having only enough strength left to quickly undo the binds around Draco's wrists Neville collapsed on top of Draco. Their harsh breathing the only sound in the room until Draco broke it with one sentence, "Tomorrow you're moving in. I'm not letting you go, not this time."

 

Laughing Neville pressed a kiss onto Draco's sweaty brow, "I'm not going anywhere."

 

*****  
Later that night at the party Blaise and Harry shared pleased looks as they caught sight of Neville and Draco's linked hands. And if that wasn't enough to show the change in their relationship not only did both men had a well shagged look about them but Draco's neck was decorated with love bites and Neville had a predatory look in his eyes.

 

"Told you it would work." Harry had a smug look on his face as he kissed his boyfriend quickly.

 

"Yes, you were right and I will never doubt my little matchmaker again. But how did you get the Venomous Tentacula to act up?" That was the one thing Blaise didn't know.

 

Harry had a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Neville's grandmother and Narcissa it seems had enough of both of them pining over the other."

 

"That I can believe, but still it didn't matter how it happened Neville and Draco finally got their act together." That was all that mattered to Blaise.

 

And as Neville shocked everyone by swooping down and claiming Draco's lips in a loving kiss, Harry couldn't help but smile. "It looks like they finally have."

 

The End


End file.
